vccfandomcom-20200214-history
Conscripts
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Conscripts are a faction cut from Half-Life 2. A few models related to them are still present in the Leak. Overview The Conscripts are a faction cut from Half-Life 2. They were to be expendable low-ranking forces serving under the Combine until the Uprising, where they turned against them. Their standard issue weapons were the XM29 OICW, though they were also commonly seen wielding the MP5K (SMG1), as well as RPGs. Textures imply that they may have additionally used grenades and knives. They were to be led by Captain Vance. Models Four models related to the conscripts appear in the Leak: conscript.mdl, conscriptdemo, and conscriptdemo2. These seem to be mishmashes of early Combine Soldier elements and original bits of their own, with a host of unused textures implying that the model has went through a large deal of revision. *ANIMAL has the AR2 equipped by default, and starts in the running animation when first viewed. *Conscript lacks the AR2, and maintains a standing pose. *Conscriptdemo is similar to Conscript, but has an AR2 equipped by default. *Conscriptdemo2 has an AR2, and lies on the ground in a wounded state. It has no other animations. ANIMAL_render.png|"ANIMAL.mdl" conscript_render.png|"conscript.mdl" conscriptdemo render.png|"conscriptdemo.mdl" conscriptdemo2 render.png|"conscriptdemo2.mdl" Unused Textures The Conscript has a large number of unused textures, implying the model once used a helmet, grenades, shoulder straps, and a knife. Unused Grenade Textures Compared to the Leak's grenade worldmodel, this has an entirely different naming scheme and an additional texture otherwise unseen. grenadebarrel01.png|"grenadebarrel01.vtf" grenadebarrel02.png|"grenadebarrel02.vtf" grenadebottom01.png|"grenadebottom01.vtf" grenadepin.png|"grenadepin.vtf" grenadepinlever01.png|"grenadepinlever01.vtf" grenadepinlever02.png|"grenadepinlever02.vtf" grenadetop01.png|"grenadetop01.vtf" Leak Grenade Worldmodel W_grenadebarrel.png|"W_grenadebarrel.vtf" W_grenadebottom.png|"W_grenadebottom.vtf" W_grenadetop.png|"W_grenadetop.vtf" w_pinring.png|"w_pinring.vtf" W_primer.png|"W_primer.vtf" W_safety_lever.png|"W_safety_lever.vtf" Unused Knife Textures mat78_actual.png|"material #78_cl.vtf" conscript_material #79_cl.png|"material #79_cl.vtf" These textures (and presumably the model at some point) are based on the Phrobis M9 bayonet. Like with it, the handles have four notches, and the blade has a mid-sized hole in the upper region. The holstered version has a black button on the front, and only covers the blade. References knife_inholster.png knife_outholster.png Miscellaneous Unused Textures canteen_cl.png|"canteen_cl.vtf" helmet_cl.png|"helmet_cl.vtf" shoulder strap_cl.png|"shoulder strap_cl.vtf" small pouch_cl.png|"small pouch_cl.vtf" Early Facemaps There are two 512x512 facemaps present in the Conscript's texture folder. Oddly, these seem to be descendants of the Combine "Sniper" Elite's source files for its facemap. soldiertex2.png|"soldiertex2.vtf" Face composite.png|"face_composite.vtf" Soldiertex png comparison.png|"soldiertex.tga" Ties to Combine Soldier The Conscript seems to reuse its legs from an early Combine Soldier model. Similar Boot UVs Though the texture resolution between the two radically varies (64x to 256x!), the UVs between the two are practically identical. bootuvs_con.png|Conscript bootuvs_solstripped.png|Soldier Stripped Similar Leg Textures The Conscript's leg texture is very similar to the Combine Soldier's, particularly those in the Leak's soldier_stripped, which are identical to the 2002 version's, the earliest version with available textures. Leg.png|Soldier Stripped Pants cl.png|Conscript Sniper_029 A well-known map, Sniper_029 was a 2001 in-house demo, possibly meant to showcase facial animations. The map involves a squad of conscripts that are pinned down by a sniper that is on the opposite end of a long street, with a destroyed APC containing a wounded Conscript in it. ON THIS LATER Texture Folder Differences There are two sets of Conscript textures present in the leak. One is in /materials/models/Conscript, while the other is in /materials/models/extras. These two sets of textures have one difference. In the Conscript folder, the gloves end at the fingertips. In the Extras folder, however, the gloves cover the entire hand. Also, in the Extras folder, soldierface2 is not present. Since it is one of the more modern aspects of the Conscript model, this implies that the Extras texture folder is older. Gloves cl.png|Conscript gloves_cl_extras.png|Extras Possible Emblem On sleeves_cl.vtf, in the top-right corner, there are four zig-zagging black bars. This may be the emblem of the Conscripts, as it is very deliberately placed there, with only a pixel between it and the edge, and has a identifiable design unlike most other "doodles in the margins" by Half-Life 2's texture artists. Uniform References The Leak Conscript's helmet and vest are based from the United States Military PASGT protective gear, which was succeeded by later equipment in the mid-2000s. When comparing the helmet, look at the line crossing it, and how it would align on the reference. Gallery Concept Art alyx_and_conscripts.jpg|Alyx, alongside Vance and several conscripts. Textures (Used) (Excluding "inside-face" textures) belt_cl.png|"belt_cl.vtf" boots_cl.png|"boots_cl.vtf" flack jacket_cl.png|"flack jacket_cl.vtf" gloves_cl.png|"gloves.vtf" material #82_cl.png|"material #82_cl.vtf" pants_cl.png|"pants_cl.vtf" sleeves_cl.png|"sleeves_cl.vtf" soldierface2.png|"soldierface2_cl.vtf" Category:Factions Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Half-Life 2